Cup Of Coffee
by EmoCuppyCake
Summary: It took a cup of coffee to prove she never loved Sora. That three years meant nothing. How can he live knowing it was a waste of his time?[SoraKairi. RikuSora in later chapters.]]
1. Over a cup of coffee

Takes a deep breath. Ok. This is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic. I don't mind criticism. I love it actually. So if there is anything wrong with the story please do tell me.

Oh and also, this story is based off the song. Cup of Coffee by Garbage. I'll be trying to fall along with the song but with a happier ending.

If you haven't heard the song before I recommend listening to it. It an absolutely touching song!

Discalmer: I do not own Kingdom Heart and am not making any money off of this.

Anyway on with the story.

* * *

oo Cup of Coffee oo

* * *

Chapter: Over a cup of coffee.

" I think we should see other people..." The words dripped from her mouth like cyanide laced sugar. So sweet and delicate, yet it held as smooth undertone of bitterness. . . and hate.

He looked up at her from his place at the table in a swanky coffee shop three block form his home in a dank apartment in the 'Big Apple'. His teeth ran over his lower lip, gently pulling into his mouth where he proceeded to nibble uneasily on it as the force of his current affair sunk slowly into his mind.

"What?" He gently ran his fingers over the smooth edges of the cup in his hand. Hoping softly that he had just misheard his girlfriend. 'Maybe I'm going deaf' he thought halfheartedly. He was a healthy 17 year old, of course he wasn't having any hearing problems.

The girl. . . His girlfriend cocked her head to the side slightly, letting her soft burgundy colored hair slip to one side, a deep frown forming on her perfectly sculpted face. " We should see other people." She stated firmly, twirling a spoon gracefully between her fingers.

He bit his lip again, pulling it in softly before letting it slip back out between his teeth. His head shook sightly from side to side. How could he have been so blind? This meeting had started with the tell-tale 'We need to talk' statement. The signs had all been there. But he had, as always, been too feeble minded to pay any attention to them.

His eyes drifted down, meeting with his shaking hands and coffee cup, which occasionally let out a small splash of scalding hot coffee on to his hands. Not that he paid much mind to it. He was to focus on his girlfriend. . . Ex-girlfriend.

"Why?" He implored. Knowing that he would be greeted by an answer that would only bring about more questions.

"Why." She repeated rolling the word other her tongue as if it was an expensive candy. "Because." She paused for dramatic effect, making Sora shiver in anticipation. " It's gone! Everything. The feeling, the love, the hope. It's all gone. . ." She started, her words loud and powerful, but slowly ending in a pitiful, barely audible whisper.

He shook his head again. Just as he had though, the answer had sprung a flow of more questions. How could the love be gone? What had he done wrong? Why did it seem she was happy then the next day bitter in their relationship? Love didn't just come and go as it pleased? Did it? Life didn't work like that. . . right?

He sigh deeply, shaking his head for the third time hoping it would help to clear his clouded mind.

"But I love you..." His voice quivered slightly, causing the other to look gently to the side.

"I'm sorry." She stood up not letting her blue eyes met the others. She reached into her pocket pulling out a collection on crumpled bills and placed them onto the table muttering "For the coffee.". He listen to the light tap of her high heels on the freshly polished floors. She stopped briefly, turning gently on her heel to face him. " I hope we can stay friends." Her hands clenched around her decorative purse before turning back around to push the door of the coffee shop open. The bell above the door gave a soft ting signaling her exit.

"I won't cry" He murmured under his breath, pretending to not feel the searing hot pain of fresh tears dripping down his cheek.

"Three years" He mumbled, soft brown hair drifted, obscuring his eyes. His eyes clenched tightly together, his hands balling into fist. "Three fucking years for this!" White knuckled hand slammed into the table top, causing the coffee cup to rattle and spill their bitter flavor contains on to the table. People sitting around his table inched away, staring intently at the disgruntled young man.

Sora stood up hurriedly, scraping the legs of his chair against the floor leaving angry line on the polished floor. Grabbing his jacket, he quickly threw it over his body. A sharp hand brought up to wipe away hot tear rivulets.

He pushed the door open with such force that the glass rattled heavily in its encasing. The sharp difference in temperature between the coffee shop and the bitter winter air outside sent an annoyed shiver down his tense back. He placed his hands deeply into shallow pants pocket. She had always said that he wore his pants too tight. . . Not that it matter much now see that he was alone, and all. He gritted a long string of curse words out of his mouth as his walked down the grimy, rat infested streets. What a nice café was doing there was beyond him.

A deep frown formed on his beautifully crafted face. He didn't want to think about that place or about the girl, who had only moments ago been his girlfriend.

"Three years.." He grumbled bitterly under his breath, pulling his hands in closer to his body to preserve more of his fleeting body heat. A hot tear slid down his cheek, like acid searing into his skin, and he brought his hand up to wipe it away, much more gently then he had down at the café. It was surprising to him that the tear hadn't frozen on his cheek in the bitterly cold air. But then again it took longer for a salty liquid to freeze, right?

He shook his head angrily. Why would he be thinking of something that stupid like that anyway--

His thoughts were cut off when his body collided with something solid. Well not completely solid, but solid enough to make him wince at the collision. He look up his eyes narrowing in anger at the man standing in front of him but his gaze was quickly cooled as he was met by beautiful aqua eyes.

'Like the sea.' he though to himself. Unconsciously, he brought his lip into his mouth gently nibbling on it, inwardly cursing his version of a nervous twitch.

"Are you going to keep fucking staring or move the fuck out of my way!?" A deep sensual voice reached his ear. No doubt that voice had cause many of the female gender to swoon and bow down at the mans feet, if that hadn't already been swooning over his gorgeous eyes or silky smooth silver hair, (that was probably dye, really, who has silver hair?) or perfect fucking face or amazing body. Sora swore that this man was a sculpture come to life.

"Yeah! I mean with a face that fucking ugly who wouldn't stare?" Sora spat in his face, turning on his heel to begin walking in the opposite direction, until a rough hand pulled him back. The man turned him back around so fast that the ground felt as if it was moving underneath his feet. The hand released its grip on his jacket only to be moved to the front of his shirt, pulling him up, causing his feet to scrap roughly against the cement ground. His face within mere inches of the others.

" Listen you snot nose brat! I eat pricks like you for breakfast!" He sneered loudly in the smaller boy's face.

"Yeah I thought you looked like a fag." Sora said before spitting in his face. He placed his hand on the others broad shoulders and pushed off. Causing the silver haired man to stumble backwards releasing his hold. Sora straightened his shirt and brushed the "dust" off his clothes, in one of those trademark 'cool' gestures. He walked away, leaving a rather stunned man behind.

When Sora finally rounded the corner he leaned against the cold brick wall hugging his arms tightly around himself. 'What the fuck was I thinking!' He though loudly in his head as he hit his head soundly against the the hard brick. "He could have killed me! I do live in New York, after all.' He shook his head back and forth slowly letting his hair fall gently into his face, shadowing his eyes from anyone who took the time to even glance in his direction. Sora straightened up slightly, but his bangs still hid his eyes from the world. Not that the world really care or was looking for that matter...

He walked the few blocks to his house, stumbling once in a while, his vision ripple by unfallen tears. The sliver haired man easily forgotten as the memories of the café flooded back. The swung open the door to his apartment building so fast that the inner glass wall and door shook violently in its casting. His keys jangled violently as the were ripped from his pocket, hitting against the door as he forced the key into the awaiting key hole. The door was pushed open and quickly made his way to the stairs, after hearing the satisfying slam against it frame.

When he had finally reached his destined floor he slumped against the wall, sliding down slowly until he reached the floor. His legs pulled tightly against his chest, arms wrap protectively around them. Somehow being in the dirty hall of a slummy apartment building the dams that held back a rush of tears suddenly broke. Heavy. Ones he had been holding in sense the ordeal had end with his... what he thought was the love of his life leaving him alone... Lonely. No one. Sure he had his friends. But that was all they were. There was no love involved in there relationships. They were just the people that he hung out with when he wasn't to see a movie or just chat to when he was bored. They weren't like her at all.

He sobbed in his legs shivering heavily, tears soaking into his jeans. Cool and wet against his skin. He had been so loud and in the moment that he hadn't heard the sound of heavy boot clunking against the thinly carpeted stairs.

"Hey kid. You Ok?" A voice asked sounding genuinely worried. Sora looked up only to be meet by cool aquamarine eyes. The very same eyes, the very same hair, the very familiar man that he had, not more that 40 minutes ago, spat in his face. The man blinked his eyes, at once realizing who the broken boy before him was, eyes darkened with anger...no, it was more like rage. His face scrunched up making his beautiful face appear ugly, all hints of sympathy and concern gone. Quicker than Sora could even think the man drew back his hand, fingers balled into a fist, and aimed it at him. The shut his eyes, purely out of reflex of course, waiting for the the fist to hit.

Bang!

The sound echoed through out the 4th floor, But the sliver haired man clutched fist did not land on his face or body as the much smaller brunette had though. Instead it slammed into the wall, to the right of his head, and shattered the plaster. Chunks fell out and landed on Sora petite shoulder and the floor with a heavy 'clunk'.

His eyes flicked open, glance up at the other, who still stood just above him.

"It's not worth it." He said shaking his head at the smaller boy. What kind of revenge would he get from hitting a poor, defenseless boy in the face. Not much. That he was sure of. He walked of down the hall to his apartment, which was amazingly right next to Sora's.


	2. A million miles between us

* * *

oo Cup of Coffee oo

* * *

Chapter 2: A million miles between us 

Sora sighed pushed his window up into the frame, a freezing cold burst of air immediately striking in the face so roughly that he was forced to backed up. He rolled his eyes angrily before heading to his room to grab a thicker jacket. He made his way back to the window and stepped out on to the fire escape. Sora wouldn't even have to sneak out of his apartment if it wasn't for that stupid jerk that lived next to him.

Laughing bitterly to himself, he began to climb down the latter steps of the fire escape. It had been twelve days after his girlfriend had dumped him, twelve days after his first meeting with that jerk. But for some reason, whenever he was trying to bump into his ex, Kairi, the sliver haired man had always seen to be around. To say the least, it fucking pissed him off. Here Sora was, going to the places Kairi had always gone, hoping to at least catch a glimpse of her, but instead he would get a face full of sliver. However, he never snapped at the man, as the initial shock of the break up had worn off. He did allow himself to glare wholeheartedly though.

None of that, however, was the reason why Sora was no longer using the front door to exit his apartment. It all had to do with him walking out his front door to find the sliver haired man making out fiercely with some red headed, green eyed bimbo that looked older than him by at least 8 years. It wouldn't have been so bad if that jerk hadn't looked over at his wide-eyed gaped expression and grinned while whispering something to the whore, making the other smile as he pressed against the other man just a little closer (if that was even possible).The sliver-haired man lifted his hand to wave Sora over with his pointer finger. He had instantly narrowed his deep blue eyes into tiny slits, turning away quickly on his heels, and slammed his door shut on the "couple," and since then had been avoiding taking the front door whenever he left his place.

His eyes drifted down to the wrist watch, which now read 7:33. Kairi would probably be at the mall. It was Saturday and Kairi always went to the Shopping center at about this time. (Sora shook his head at himself.) He just wanted to talk to her. He just wanted her to understand! He could--no, he _would _get Kairi to love him again.

He speed walked to the closest subway station hoping to make the 7:45 train. A small sigh passed Sora slightly parted lips. He had hated subways. _If I could talk to Kairi it would all be worth it though._ He thought happily as he practically skipped down the steps to the subway.

He payed with his subway card before passing through the moving bars into the underground area. Sora walked to the waiting section of the subway deciding that sitting down would be a was for his time see that the bus would be here an minute.

Sora's deep blue eyes shifted, looking around the station. To his right was a couple rocking their infant child as it cried and squirmed around in the mothers arms. A deep frowned worked it's way onto his lips. He had always wanted a child. Sure he was young but just the thought of being able to hold a small child that he had father in his arms, to hear 'dada' be spoken from it's lips for the first time blew his mind. But Kairi didn't want kids. She wanted to complete he education, she wanted to go to college and get a job at a law firm first.

His frown only deepen when the infant began to cry loud, wails ripping though the air drilling into Sora's head causing a small thumping migraine to settle down in his right temple. He rub the stop hoping to relieve some of the presser.

Sora sighed happily when the sound of the train screeching to a stop meet his ears. The doors slid open ungracefully and some of the passenger clambered out. Sora, along with a few others, climbed into the first car of the train, sitting in one of the many empty seats.

Sora leaned his head back against the window, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He had never really like the subway after getting lost when he was younger. And even though rode the subway only most everyday now they still made him a little unease.

After a few minutes of deep breaths he opened his eyes, to find a familiar pair of sharp green eyes looking right at him.

"You have got to me fricking kidding me!" He said before rough slamming his head against the glass and ignoring the strange looks people gave him.

The red head sitting across from him smiled. Then stood up, making his way to Sora, his smiled turning to a seductive grin as he sat down so close that he could feel the breath on his face.

"Hey, Your that kid, from the hallway. Riku likes to talk about you." His voice was deep but no so much that it didn't fit him. He leaned in closer and whispered. "So cutie. What's you name?"

Sora tensed up at the hot breath on his ear. A small shiver working down his spine. "S-sora..." He sturred mentally slapping himself for giving his name out to some stranger.

"Sora? Cute name. It suit you a lot. Name's Axel. Got it memorized. Riku's the guy with sliver hair that live right next to you, if you didn't figure that out already."

He relaxed slightly when Axel finally leaned away, but tensed once again when an arm was draped around his shoulders. Sora let out a shaky breath completely uncomfortable with the current situation. "You said he _talks_ about me?"

"Yeah, he always going on about you. 'Stupid blue eyed bastard spitting in my face!' or 'How dare he call me a fag!' or ' I swear next time I see him I'm going to throw him on a table and ravish him until he's screaming my name.'" He said with a wicked grin.

"What!?" He screamed pushing away from the other, sliding down until he was as far as he could get. He shook is head trying desperately to dislodge the images of Riku on top of him working in and out of his body, whispering sweet nothing into his ears, as he panted and cried out Riku name over and over again. _I love _Kairi! I don't even like this guy. He screamed in his head but the images would not stop.

Sora's cheeks became a dark crimson color as the images began to replay in his mind.

A wicked chuckle worked it way into his mind, drawing his attention back to the red headed bimbo. " He does talk to you but the last one was added in for kicks." His grin grew wider when he finally notice the blush. "Your thinking about it aren't you? I don't think Riku would mind helping with your fantasy. He likes a challenge." Axel said before breaking out into a fit a laughter, griping onto his side as a throbbing pain began to form.

When the train slowed to a stop Sora didn't think he could get off fast enough.

;o;

The mall was crowded, but then again it was Saturday, that was to be expected. He drew in a deep calming breath. Sora had decided that forgetting everything the fiery red head had told him on the bus. He was 'working' for that silver headed guy, Riku, clearly this was just another of Riku's plan to ruin his life. Or at least that how Sora had interpreted his interaction with the sliver hair man.

Sora rolled his eyes at himself. What was even the point of thinking about that guy. I wasn't like he was as important as Kairi. Kairi was and is everything,

"She's probably in Borders" he mumbled absentmindedly. As his legs began to move him in the direction of the book store. He and Kairi would travel to the mall at least once a week, and by know he wasn't even sure were the Borders book store was located in the mass of conjoined stores, but his feet seem to and carried him there without a second though.

Sora walked down the many aisles of the store, letting his eyes drift carefully over ever spot in the store making sure Kairi was in no shape or form in that store.

He racked his brain trying to recall all of the store that he was taking to, by Kairi, when he was half paying attention.

Victoria's Secret was the first store that came to his mind. Sora was and most likely would never be the lewd boyfriend that drooled over his girlfriend in tight fitting, silky, lace lingerie. Sora was positive that he would would never be that kind of deprived boyfriend. Be it to a girl or a guy. The thought was just sicken to him.

Sora wondered off in the direction of the lingerie store. More paying attention to the wheels turning in his head then to the people that practically swirled around him.

"Sora?" A voice called out softly to him, but he continued to walk the soft words going unheard.

"Sora?!" It called loud snapping Sora out of his own little world, causing him to stop in the mass of bodies and turn around. His own deep blues eyes meeting a pair of sharp blue ones.

"Roxas? What are you doing here?" A smalled grin broke out on Sora's face before pulling Roxas, his twin brother, into a tight hug.

"Well I came back last week. I've been staying with Dad." He paused and releasing his twin from the hug. "I tried to call you but I kept getting a not in service message. "

Sora laughed and sheepishly rubbed that back of his head with his hand. " Yeah. That was my old phone. I recently switched over to another provider. I'll give you the number if you like."

Roxas nodded his head happily at his older brother, by only 3 minutes, before pulling him in the direction of the food court, against the struggles of Sora. " Come on! You have to meet my boyfriend Sora! He's tall and handsome..." At that point Sora stopped listening, not because he was bored, but because Roxas loved to get on these never ending tangents about his 'boy toys' as Sora so lovingly named them, it was easier to just ignore him then to actually listen. Cruel but true. He sighed and shook his head. Roxas was such a man whore.

Ok so maybe calling Roxas a man whore was a little cruel, but Roxas did happen to whip through men as fast a Sora whipped through a box of tissues. That's a lot of guys.

The pause in motion forced Sora back into the real world. "This is my boyfriend Sora! His name is Axel!" Roxas said pushing Sora in front of him.

"No way. Sorie-kins is you brother." Axel asked leaning down to the smaller, brunet. "I knew you just couldn't stay away. Riku's here too, y'know." The same sicken smirk that he had display on the bus planted itself firmly on his face.

"Sorie-kins? You know Axel and Riku?" Roxas asked his twin his voice holding a sound of disbelief. "I never expected you to hang out with such cool people."

Sora look at his brother and rolled his eyes. "Thanks a lot Roxas, ya really busted my ego with that wonderful compliant. But no I really don't know them, I definitely do not hang out with them."

Axel draped his arm around Roxas neck as Roxas stared at his brother with a look of utter confusion. "You see love, Sorie-kins--" Axel ignored an annoyed huff from Sora "--her meet Riku one day like two weeks ago. Bumped into him, flipped out then processed to spit in poor Riku's face. And to Riku amazement he discovered that Sorie-kins live right door." Axel ended and Roxas frowned.

"Sora... You spit in his face. That is so disgusting and juvenile" Roxas said shaking his head in disapproval.

He furrowed his brow before sighing loudly. "I was angry and he just got in my way."

"Sora you know good and well that's not a good enough reason to _spit_ in someones _face_! That is nasty. Anyway. Do tell why you was angry enough to spit in someones face to begin with." He asked ushering everyone over to a table, expecting this to be a long conversation.

"Well... It's about Kairi." Sora stated solemnly once he was seated at one of the tables. He took a long breath before speaking again. Feeling unease under the stares of Roxas and Axel. "The day I meet Riku it was just minutes after Kairi had dumped me. OK? I was really angry and he bumped into me and was all rude about it and I called him a fag and he _grabbed_ me so I spit in his face." He told them in a mad rush of words.

The pair stared at Sora trying to process the whole story. "You're fucking kidding me right! I didn't know you were still dating Kairi." "Well not now" Sora cut in. "She is such a lesbo."

"Hey Kairi is not a lesbian, Roxas!" He nearly screamed glaring at the other boy.

"The hell she isn't. 3 years and you never got any. I bet you never even asked for some. A lez and a gay boy. What a pair don't you think Ax?" By now Axel was practically rounding on the floor on with laughter.

"Shut up! Just because Kairi doesn't, unlike you Roxas, put out after the first date doesn't make her a lesbian!" Sora's voice thunder and he slammed his hand down on the table.

"Ok, ok. Fine. Then what about you? Why are you still a virgin?"

He eyes narrowed into tiny slits at his brother. "I waiting. I wanted to make it special. Sex isn't that important in a relationship anyway. Love is."

"So. After love comes sex Sora." Roxas laughed shaking a finger at the angry red face of Sora.

"We where waiting! I'm not lewd like you Roxas!"

"Yeah. It's really easy to be prude when your not attracted to someone isn't it?" Roxas asked tilting his head to the side, a impish grin draw taunt on his lips.

Sora sat back down in his seat, covering his face with his hand, shielding himself from his younger brother not wanting to meet his eyes. Roxas couldn't be right... Right? Really he loved...loves Kairi. With all his heart, maybe even more. That why he was here, at the mall! He had came to see her. To reconcile with her. He just had to.

Roxas leaned across the table to lift his brothers face up gently. " Shh. Its ok. You need to get out. Be free your still young. Plenty of people would want you. Don't waste you time following some lost dream. This is going to so cheesy as hell but... theres plenty of fish in the sea."

Axel snickered from his spot next to the his blond haired blue eyed lover. "Riku happens to be one of those lovely fish."

"Why would Riku want to date someone who spit on him?" Roxas asked the red head. "Does he like like challenges?" He wondered more to himself then to Axel.

"I think he likes the idea of reenacting Taming of the Shrew in his personal life." He grinned widely and snicker at he look of disbelief on Sora's face. "What I'm not allowed to read Shakespeare?" He asked to the brunet who shook his head slowly in response.

"Awesome! Then we all should go on a double date or something, right?" Roxas ask both of them.

"No. I have to go. I need to talk to Kairi." Sora stated in a firm voice standing up to leave.

He stated to walk away when Roxas called out to him, not even moving from his place at the table next to Axel. "She going to break your heart again. It would be better to just give up Sora. I'm wasn't joking when I said I think she's a lesbian. You both just mistaken your friendship for love, it happens all the time. Relax and come on this double date with us. I'm not asking you to screw him, just get to know him better. He's really a nice guy."

Sora stopped and looked down at his feet before turning around. He sat back down in the chair he was sitting in previously. Just friendship? Was that all he felt for Kairi?

"Why does it hurt so much then?" He asked aloud, more to Roxas than anyone but Axel answered. "You feel that now just because she's your ex your not allowed to be buddy buddy with her. You think that just because the relationship is over the friendship has to end too."

By the end of Axel's little 'speech' the twin were both staring at him with wide eyes. "Axel that was very intelligent." Roxas stated, eyes still glued to his new boyfriend. Sora nodded in agreement. That did make sense to him! Maybe he was just afraid that because they broke up the wouldn't be able to be friends. He had to admit that made him feel a little better.

" God! Why does everyone think I'm and idiot or something!" He asked grabbing the sides of his head.

"Because it easy to assume." Roxas stated stolidly before braking out in fit of giggles, not that he would admit to it later, and grabbed at his own side when it began to throb. Sora stared at his younger brother questionably, that wasn't even funny... at all.

"Shut up Rox. That wasn't even funny." Sora said blandly

The younger twin shook his head and wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. "Anyway! Tomorrow I'll help you start your life over as a man free from the bonds of a relationship! Double date with Riku and Sora. Yay!" Roxas drifted back into his fit of giggle. Sora wasn't sure exactly why but maybe it had something to do with the fact that he had contradicted him self. Roxas had always been an odd ball like that.

Trying to forget Kairi , in the sense of not letting it get to him, didn't seem like a bad idea but why did Riku have to work his way into this, and why didn't he tell Roxas that Riku and Axel where making outside his door? The only thing he new for sure was that his life was going to get just a little more interesting.

"Yay." Sora said his voice void of all enthusiasm.

* * *

Um... Yeah. Before anyone says anything. I'm really sorry this is being posted now. I know it's been like a month+ and this chapter has just been sitting on my hard drive for more than 3 weeks now just collecting dust. I was waiting for feedback from a close friend but she really hasn't been on so I've decide just to post. 

And that brings me to my little-ish authors note. The story I know must feel at little rush or off ... akward? Probably. It's even starting to develop differently than I had hoped. And yes I know Roxas probably would act so... um.. gay, but I think it works in favor of the story over all.

Oh yeah. I'm sure that most of you thing alot of this is just filler or something... and you may just be right.


End file.
